


I like you so much better when you're naked

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor Yoo Kihyun, Evil Plans, I Mean What's New, M/M, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a dash of plot, Roommates, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: In the last fifteen days or so, Hoseok had found Kihyun lounging on the sofa in just his boxers at least four times. Which would have been quite normal, given the fact that Seoul was as hot as hell during summers and that their air conditioning was under maintenance.For Kihyun, it was definitely weird.





	I like you so much better when you're naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and smutty but things got out of hand lol! I hope you will enjoy it anyway <333

Hoseok knew there was something weird going on in his house. 

One could think he was paranoid, but there were  _ things  _ happening that left him shaken to the core, unusual occurrences that left him baffled and asking himself if what he saw was real or if his dreams had suddenly become true. 

In the two and a half years they've lived together, Kihyun had always been the perfect roommate. Quiet, organized, he always left the common spaces tidy and clean. Sometimes Hoseok felt bad for not doing enough, but Kihyun always told him that putting their stuff in order and making sure everything was neat helped him relax and sort his thoughts out. 

Aside from being an angel that made sure the place they lived in was habitable, Kihyun had been kind of a mystery for quite some time. 

For the first couple of months they lived together, Kihyun worked during the night and slept during the day, a creature of the darkness that Hoseok met only on rare occasions. 

What he knew about Kihyun when they first moved in together was that he was Minhyuk's best friend and that he needed a new roommate because the last one (his name was Changkyun and Minhyuk advised Hoseok to never mention him) had organized an orgy in Kihyun’s living room. 

From Minhyuk's rambling Hoseok couldn't understand if Kihyun got angry because of the orgy per se or because he wasn't invited. To avoid any problems, Hoseok never brought home his one-night-stands. 

When Kihyun's schedule changed and he finally got assigned to the day shift, Hoseok got to know him better. 

Not only was Kihyun very organized, but he was a good cook, too. Maybe not amazing, but surely better than Hoseok was. The slightly older man always made sure to stick around in the kitchen while Kihyun prepared his meals, so he could pout furiously until Kihyun gave up and offered him some food. 

After a week of Hoseok’s pouting, Kihyun just made dinner for the both of them without asking if Hoseok wanted some. 

Over the course of two years, Hoseok learnt a lot about Kihyun. He knew everything Kihyun liked and disliked, he knew his family, he knew his favourite restaurants and where he bought his coffee. There were a lot of things Kihyun trusted him with, and there were some that he deemed too confidential for their relationship, too informal. In his own words, Kihyun was a conservative man, and there were some boundaries that he never crossed, at least not with Hoseok.

However, in the last fifteen days or so, Hoseok had found Kihyun lounging on the sofa in just his boxers at least four times. Which would have been quite normal, given the fact that Seoul was as hot as hell during summers and that their air conditioning was under maintenance. 

For Kihyun, it was definitely weird. 

Seeing him lying on the couch, legs apart and eyes glued to the TV, was extremely unsettling for Hoseok. He was used to proper Kihyun, the one that even when relaxing always wore shirts and socks. The Kihyun that got annoyed whenever Hoseok removed his top to work out in the living room. This Kihyun, Hoseok was not ready for. 

Maybe because it made unnamed  _ things _ crawl their way down from his throat to his stomach, and then down, and down some more. It made memories flash in Hoseok's mind, memories about the way Kihyun had looked when he hovered above him, his palms resting on either sides of Hoseok's head, his lips parted, shiny with spit, red with kisses, his pupils blown wide. 

Hoseok remembered the way light hit Kihyun's collarbone, the way his half-unbuttoned shirt framed it, white fabric against smooth, warm skin. When he swiped his thumb over it, Kihyun shivered, goosebumps erupting under Hoseok's touch. 

What Hoseok couldn't forget, was the way Kihyun had run away in the middle of it all, when he actually realized what was going on. If he wanted, he could describe the exact moment Kihyun escaped from his room and Hoseok felt his heart break a little in his chest. 

And now this Kihyun, all naked limbs and defined abs, all smooth skin that glowed under the lights, that was something Hoseok was not expecting.

 

When he stumbled upon him for the first time, he almost tripped on his own feet and fell down on his nose. Catching himself on the coat hanger and almost bringing it down with him, he made enough noise for Kihyun to notice his (extremely clumsy) entrance. 

“Oh, hey hyung! Welcome back! How was work?” 

Contrary to Hoseok's expectations, Kihyun didn't sit up and scramble for his shirt, that Hoseok could see he had neatly folded on the coffee table. Kihyun just lied there, his eyes already back on the TV. 

Knowing his cheeks were dusted by a bright blush, Hoseok hid his face behind his hand and feigned a yawn.

“It was fine, but I'm so tired! I think I'm gonna sleep immediately.” 

The plan was for Kihyun to ignore him and for Hoseok to escape as fast as he could to his room, but his words had the effect of arising Kihyun from his comfortable position. He sat up in a blur, eyebrows drawn over his eyes in concern.

“Without having dinner? That's not fine, Hoseok, you should eat something! You can't rest well on an empty stomach.”

When Hoseok saw Kihyun raising to his feet, he took an instinctive step back towards the entrance door. He couldn't really escape from his own home, could he?

Before he could even say a word, Kihyun was invading his personal space, one of his cool hands on Hoseok's forehead to feel his temperature. Almost choking on air at the sight of Kihyun's nipples being so close to him, Hoseok moved backwards again. Kihyun followed. 

“You don't seem sick. Do you have any weird symptoms?”

Sometimes Hoseok forgot that Kihyun was a  _ real _ doctor. 

“No, I'm good. I'm just tired! It's been a long day,” he answered, but Kihyun looked unconvinced. 

“Your cheeks are flaming red and you look like you're about to puke on my feet.” 

“I'm  _ fine _ ,” he stated, pouting in Kihyun's face and hoping that it would make him stop. Stop being so near, stop being so worried, and more importantly stop being so naked.

“You can go to bed if you're not feeling well, but I'm gonna make you soup and make sure that you eat it until the last drop.”

Kihyun finally retreated towards the couch, and Hoseok could breathe again. He was pretty sure his face was so hot he could cook an egg over it. 

“I'm not accepting a no. Go to bed,” Kihyun pointed his index finger towards Hoseok's room and the older followed his directions, heaving a sigh at Kihyun's stubbornness. 

When Kihyun walked into the bedroom, he had a bowl in his hands and he had finally put on some clothes. 

Hoseok couldn’t be properly tuck into bed given the hellish temperature of the room, but Kihyun made sure he ate all the food and stood on the side of his bed until he curled up to sleep.

Before leaving him, he took Hoseok’s wrist to check his pulse. Maybe Hoseok's heart skipped a beat at the touch, but he hoped that Kihyun didn’t notice. 

“Rest well, hyung,” Kihyun told him, running his hand through Hoseok’s dark hair and smiling at him when, once again, Hoseok’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 

Hoseok was not sure what kind of game was Kihyun playing, but finding him resting half naked in the middle of their living room wasn’t having a positive effect on his sanity. 

It made him think of the way Kihyun had kissed him that fated night, climbing in his lap and sitting there like he belonged, pushing Hoseok’s shoulders until he collided with the back of the sofa. 

If he thought about it, Hoseok wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. 

Sure, he’d liked Kihyun for some time. And sure, he’d wanted to kiss Kihyun for a while, too. But when they actually kissed, when Kihyun smashed their mouths together and tugged him closer by his nape, Hoseok wasn’t completely sober.   
  
He was intoxicated by Kihyun, by the way he bit into his bottom lip, by the way he dragged his hands up his neck, from his nape to his hair, tugging at it to angle his head better. His brain was gone as soon as Kihyun’s tongue was in his mouth, a soft growl coming out of Kihyun’s throat when Hoseok’s hands clutched at his hips and brought him even closer, if that was possible. 

And then, when Hoseok’s hips had buckled up as Kihyun bit playfully at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, Kihyun had stopped. When his eyes met Hoseok’s for a brief second, before his swift escape, Hoseok could see the panic in them, the  _ ‘I fucked up’ _ he didn’t say but that he was obviously thinking. 

Maybe it was Hoseok’s fault. For flirting too much, for crushing too hard on Kihyun since the man had made him dinner for the first time. Hoseok’s heart was easy to please, what could he say.

Or maybe Kihyun just didn’t like him like  _ that _ , even though he was the one that initiated the kiss, and he was the one that removed Hoseok’s shirt in order to trail his fingers up and down his ribs. When Hoseok had squealed at the touch, Kihyun had giggled in response.

It was useless to look back again and again at that memory, but Hoseok couldn’t do anything about it. Every time he found Kihyun, undressed and messy, chilling like he had not a bother in the world, he couldn’t help but think of the look of horror in his eyes when he left Hoseok alone on that same sofa he was resting on.

 

Hoseok tried to ignore it, to pretend everything was fine and that seeing Kihyun dressed only in his underwear wasn’t having any effect on him, but there was just so much pretending he could do without snapping at some point.

“Can you put a shirt on? It’s not that hot,” Hoseok gritted through his teeth when he found Kihyun standing in the kitchen with just some annoyingly tiny shorts on. He seemed to be engrossed in cooking dinner, humming under his breath while he stirred something in a pan.

“It’s hot near the stove,” Kihyun countered, flashing Hoseok a blinding smile before turning back to their meal. 

Taking a step closer, Hoseok stood as near as Kihyun was to the fire, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“See? I’m fully dressed and I’m fine,” he pointed out. Hoseok realized he made a miscalculation when Kihyun turned around towards him and all his eyes could focus on was his nipples.

“It seems to me that you go around without a shirt on all the time,” Kihyun started, but Hoseok immediately interrupted him.

“And you make a scene out of throwing clothes at my face every single time. Also, I don’t wear a shirt only when I’m doing physically demanding exercises.” 

The cunning glint alighting Kihyun’s gaze made Hoseok cower away in fear, taking a step away from the younger man. Kihyun, once again, followed him. 

“What if I want to do some physically demanding exercise?” Kihyun asked, setting down the wooden spoon he had in his hand on the kitchen counter, his eyes never leaving Hoseok’s. 

“What if I want to sweat a little?” 

Hoseok gulped down a squeal when Kihyun put one of his hands on his chest, right above his heart.

“Are you ok, hyung? Your heartbeat seems accelerated.”

Knowing that Kihyun was toying with him didn’t make Hoseok’s heart slow down. If anything, it beated even faster. 

Kihyun’s fingers crawled their way up Hoseok’s chest, ending on the side of his neck. The space between their bodies became even less, but Hoseok didn’t know who moved first, if it was Kihyun or if it was him.

“What’s up with you?” Hoseok asked in a breath, knowing his cheeks were getting dusted by a warm blush. He couldn’t will it down, no matter how hard he tried to, because Kihyun was far too close and he was far too undressed.

“What do you mean what’s up with me?”

“It’s not that hot in here,” Hoseok pointed out, his eyes falling down the slope of Kihyun’s neck to his collarbones. He had very pretty collarbones, and Hoseok felt the need to touch them and leave the imprints of his fingers over them. Shaking his head, his eyes went back to Kihyun’s amused ones.

“Well, maybe it’s hot because you are here,” Kihyun quipped, and when Hoseok’s eyebrows raised in confusion, Kihyun laughed.

“You’re hot, I mean.”

The snort that escaped Hoseok’s nose made Kihyun’s face light up with the force of his wide smile, dimples appearing under his eyes. Hoseok wanted to kiss them. And at that point, what could stop him?

His plan of leaving a peck on Kihyun’s cheek got hijacked when Kihyun met him halfway, lips finding lips in a short kiss that tasted vaguely of whatever Kihyun was making for dinner. Breath stuck in his throat, Hoseok put some space between them, studying Kihyun with surprise written all over his face. Kihyun just chuckled, shrugging his shoulder.   
“What?” he asked, his hand still resting over the pulse point on Hoseok’s neck, his eyes alight with amusement.

“What are you doing?”

“I mean, I thought at this point it was pretty obvious. I’m trying to kiss you.”

“Yeah, but why?”

The frown taking over Kihyun’s face made his chin shrivel into a walnut, his lips pursed and eyebrows knit over his eyes. 

“What do you mean why? Because I like you!”

Of all the things Kihyun could say, Hoseok was not expecting that one. 

“You like me?”

“I mean, I thought it was clear that I did the first time I kissed you.”

And well, maybe it was, but Kihyun had run away and they never talked about what happened again, so he couldn't blame Hoseok for doubting. 

“But you literally disappeared in the middle of it all,” Hoseok countered, and Kihyun scrunched his nose at his words. 

“I'm sorry, I was just overwhelmed. When I kissed you, I thought you would reject me.” 

It was Hoseok's turn to laugh.

“Why would I? I like you, too.” 

“Well, I figured that once I run away and I was sitting alone in my room, like the idiot I am.”

The smile on Kihyun's face could rival the sun, and Hoseok had never been more attracted to him than he was in that moment. Before Kihyun could talk again, Hoseok kissed him. 

This time, there was no running away. This time, Kihyun put both his arms around Hoseok's neck and brought him closer, molding their lips and their chests together. 

This time, Hoseok didn't lose his chance, hauling Kihyun up and letting him put his naked legs around his torso. 

In the middle of the kiss, Kihyun drew away, and Hoseok got scared for a moment, ready to put him down on the ground and watch him retreat to his room. Instead, Kihyun giggled, pointing to the stove. 

“It's better if we turn that off.”

 

When they ended up on Kihyun's bed, Hoseok thought that this was way better than the memory he had of the first kiss they shared. This Kihyun hovering above him, dressed in nothing but a pair of minuscule shorts and all his beauty, was the best Kihyun Hoseok ever had the pleasure to witness. 

The kisses they shared were soft and unhurried at first, while Kihyun slowly undressed Hoseok with deft fingers, throwing his clothes behind his back and eliciting a chuckle out of Hoseok’s lips. Kihyun stole it from his lips. 

There was method in everything Kihyun did, and there was precision in each and every touch of his hands on Hoseok’s skin, starting from his shoulders, following a path only he could see. He dragged his fingertips along Hoseok’s collarbones, and the down over his pectorals, flicking his nipples when he finally got to them.

Hoseok inhaled shakily when Kihyun moved lower, caressing his ribs with feather-like strokes and living him trembling with the need to be feel more, to be touched more. 

When Kihyun’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his underwear, Hoseok’s back arched off the bed at the contact, making Kihyun grin in response.

“Eager,” he commented, but then dragged Hoseok’s boxers down to his feet, proving that he was just as impatient as Hoseok was. 

Putting his palms on the inside of Hoseok’s thighs, Kihyun positioned himself in the middle. He looked at Hoseok’s dick, growing hard under his stare, and then at his eyes.

“Is this ok?” he asked, and Hoseok felt his heart melt a little in his chest. He nodded in response, smiling at Kihyun until the younger man grinned back, before curling down to take the tip of Hoseok’s cock in his mouth. 

It was overwhelming for Hoseok, the way Kihyun sucked on his dick as if that was the most important task of his life, with the same concentrated expression he probably wore during surgeries. His eyes were sharp despite being half closed, his lips stretched around Hoseok’s length, his tongue swirling around Hoseok's dick driving him mad. When he took it all inside his mouth, Hoseok almost passed out, the hum Kihyun emitted around his cock reverberating through his bones. 

“I want to kiss you,” Hoseok rasped out, his voice coming out of his mouth as a breathy whisper. Granting his wish, Kihyun crawled his way up Hoseok’s body, peppering his skin with soft pecks until he was pressing their lips together. Tasting himself on the tip of Kihyun’s tongue made Hoseok's head spin. 

“Get out of those pants,” Hoseok commanded when they separated, noticing how Kihyun was still wearing those stupid short shorts. Kihyun winked at him when he removed them, showing him that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Hoseok felt lightheaded, his blood sloshing in his vein to rush south and make his dick impossibly harder.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Hoseok whispered, but Kihyun shook his head.

“The plan is to fuck you, actually.”

They both laughed, but then Kihyun was searching for lube under his bed and Hoseok didn’t feel like laughing anymore when he coated his fingers with it and he run it over Hoseok’s entrance in slow circles. 

“You can stop me, if you want,” Kihyun told him, and Hoseok growled in response, “If you stop now I’m gonna snap your neck.”

Chuckling, Kihyun slowly pushed one digit inside Hoseok, and all the older man could do was let go of the air in his lungs, shaking when Kihyun’s other hand started stroking his dick in tandem, movements slow but precise. 

“You’re such a good boy.”

If there was a way for Hoseok to blush harder, he would. Instead, he hid his face behind his arm, letting out moan after moan as Kihyun stretched him open and kept praising him under his breath. 

"You look so good, hyung. I'm gonna make you come so hard you're gonna forget your own name," Kihyun whispered against Hoseok's stomach as he dragged his fingers inside him, and Hoseok was sure that he could probably reach his peak just by listening to his dirty talk. It was such a weird experience, hearing proper, uptight Kihyun praise his cock like he was praying to a deity of some sort. 

When Kihyun finally put a condom on his lenght and slowly pushed inside him, Hoseok was sure that he could never, ever feel that way with someone else. There was no one else that could make Hoseok’s heart beat as fast, there was no else that could make him giggle so hard while he was balls deep inside Hoseok’s ass. 

There was no finesse in the way Kihyun snapped his hips against Hoseok’s, just pure want guiding them and making them meet halfway, the need to be as close to each other as their bodies would allow them. Despite the fast pace, Kihyun kept making sure that Hoseok was comfortable, that he wasn't being hurt, that he was still fine with what they were doing. If there was a way for his heart to dissolve into tiny sparkles, Kihyun had already found it. 

On the verge of his orgasm, Hoseok reached for Kihyun’s hand and guided him to stroke his neglected dick. Kihyun’s fingers where short, but they had quite some strength in them, and the precision of his movements finally lead Hoseok over the edge, come staining his stomach and their joined hands. 

Kihyun kissed him, his tongue running over Hoseok’s bottom lip and inside his mouth, making him soft and pliant under his touch now that all his energy had left his body. He kept stroking Hoseok's dick to the rhythm of his hips, and Hoseok's had to swat him away because he was well past overstimulation. Biting down on Hoseok's shoulder, Kihyun focused on fucking into him, and Hoseok took advantage of his distraction to run his hands all over his body, the same one he had dreamt of for the past few weeks. The real deal was much better than his fantasies.

When Kihyun came, it was with a shrill shout that Hoseok drank from his lips, and with Hoseok's hands on his ass.

Being the gentleman that he was, Kihyun made sure to clean up both of them before curling near Hoseok and slot his head on his shoulder, leaving a peck there that tickled Hoseok’s skin.

“So this was your plan all along,” Hoseok breathed out, exhaustion pulling his eyes closed despite his effort to stay vigilant. He was scared Kihyun would disappear in a cloud of smoke as soon as he fell asleep.

“What plan?” Kihyun asked, feigning innocence and throwing his legs over Hoseok’s. The weight was comforting, a nice reminder that Kihyun was really there, in the flesh, and that he wasn’t trying to escape. That he liked Hoseok just as much as Hoseok liked him. 

“The plan, you know,” Hoseok paused, turning his head a little to look into Kihyun’s eyes. They sparkled with mischief, and they made Hoseok’s breath itch in his throat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The plan. Of luring me in with those titties,” Hoseok said, poking Kihyun’s pectoral with his forefinger and eliciting a chuckle out of Kihyun.

“Is it the titties that did it?” 

“It was everything. It’s you. You're amazing, you're the best.”

Kihyun snuggled closer, burying his pointy nose in Hoseok’s shoulder and hiding his face there. Maybe he was the one blushing, for once, but Hoseok couldn't be sure. It was nice to think that he was just as effected as Hoseok was. 

“Shut up,” Kihyun breathed out, but he left a soft kiss on Hoseok's skin anyway. He put his hand on Hoseok's chest and started drawing patterns there, his fingertips tracing words and shapes Hoseok couldn't understand but that made his skin cover in goosebumps. The touch was so comforting, so soft, Hoseok couldn't help but close his eyes and let himself relax. He hugged Kihyun closer to him and buried his nose in his hair.

Silence enveloped the room for a while, the only sound being their calm breaths. Before they could fall asleep, Hoseok spoke up.

“Can we go on a date, tomorrow?”

“Are you asking me out, mister Lee?” Kihyun's amused tone made Hoseok's heart flutter once again, but there was no more fear there. He was completely, absolutely enamoured with Kihyun and his teasing. 

“If you want to. I’d like to go on several dates, but I think it’s better if we start with just one.”

Kihyun picked his head up from its place, looking Hoseok in the eyes and smiling at him, his dimples appearing on his cheeks and making Hoseok’s stomach flip upside down. He was glad they didn’t have the time to eat anything. 

“I would love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
